


Taming Lions

by khohnsu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, bottom Gil, it's...basically just porn with a tiny little plot, no servant/master and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: “I want you toruinme,” Gilgamesh breathed against him; the smirk he was surely wearing on his face was more than audible in his silky voice. “To rail me, to have you bury that dick of yours as hard and deep as possible inside of me over and over again until I lose my ability to speak. Think you can manage that?”





	Taming Lions

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I _love_ Nefertari and Ozymandias and how much Ozy loves his sweet wife, I also love Gil and Ozy together and I absolutely deserve Ozy dajaku-ing me bc yes, I am indeed a weak baby
> 
> (I'm sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my native language aaaaaa)

Bedding Gilgamesh was like trying to tame a lion. That man was so damn prideful and whoever was lucky and worthy enough to spend the night with him should better give their best to satisfy him – and they surely would experience the best night of their life. _If_ they could handle him and his demanding wishes. 

So, to have this gorgeous man so close against his body, his alluring smell of his sweet, spicy perfume – probably something ridiculously expensive – the faint whiff of cigarette smoke and his own scent mixed together into one unique, irresistible fragrance, was a pleasant surprise, to put it mildly. Ozymandias knew he himself was quite handsome, unfairly so, and seeing women and men alike sending him hungry, longing looks whenever he passed by was a nice stroke to his massive ego. And he wasn’t known for his good looks only – he was a highly skillful and passionate man when it came to sex and he was more than proud when Nitocris actually told him that people in town were gushing about his skills and how some would gladly sell an organ or two to spend a night with him, like he was a _God_. 

Though he felt a little sorry for the small woman. The amount of people who had tried to get close to Ozymandias through her was no longer countable on both their hands and it was quite convenient for their exotic looks to pretend they were foreigners and couldn’t understand the language.

So, thanks to his appearance and reputation it didn’t surprise Ozymandias that Gilgamesh was interested in that _‘skillful exotic adonis’_ everyone was whispering about, apparently. Because similar to Ozymandias, Gilgamesh had a reputation as well. And his looks were _breathtaking_. Silky hair that looked like every single strand was made out of thin gold. Cream colored, flawless skin. Eyes like polished rubies, framed by long, golden lashes. Soft looking lips that were curled up into a cruel smile. This man was on the same level as Ozymandias, truly a sight to behold. The appearance of an angel but the curve of his lips and his brows and that reputation of his clearly showed that he was more of a devil. Unlike Ozymandias, Gilgamesh didn’t just sleep with people who found him attractive and alluring and vice versa. He carefully chose who was worthy enough to lay eyes on his naked form, to put their hands on his glorious body, to pleasure him and receive pleasure in return. Like sex with him was something someone had to earn. But the pure bliss Gilgamesh would reward them with for their hard work was indescribable. That’s what the chattering women all around said, at least.

Two extremely handsome men, both of them with an impressive reputation. Of _course_ their paths would cross but nobody knew how their encounter would turn out. Everything about them screamed _‘rivals’_ , since Gilgamesh always behaved so high and mighty like he was standing above everyone else and Ozymandias was more than his equal.

That’s what people thought.

“I assume you’re that _‘exotic adonis’_ everyone is talking about?” Ozymandias wasn’t sure what exactly had happened but ever since their eyes had met over the crowd in the bar they were in, there was this tension between them. So, hearing that smooth, low voice close to his ear when he sat down at the counter to order some drinks, he didn’t have to turn his head to know it was Gilgamesh himself. Not that he had ever talked to him before but that alluring voice was so fitting to the blond beauty and when he saw the flash of gold from the corner of his eye he knew his assumption was right.

“People actually call me that? Hm.” Ozymandias let out an amused huff and smiled to himself. He turned his head slightly to see how Gilgamesh took the seat next to him and lazily gestured at the barkeeper. “I assume you’re Gilgamesh then?”

“Who else should I be?” The other male gave him a small smile and even though they were on the same eye level it felt like he was smiling down on him. Not in an insulting manner though, more like a king gazing upon his people. Two drinks were placed in front of them and Gilgamesh pushed one glass towards Ozymandias with the back of his hand, a silent demand to take it. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said as he picked up his own glass, swirling the golden liquid around, the ice cubes clinking softly. “The mongrels say you’re quite skilled in bed.”

 _Mongrels?_ Ozymandias assumed that he was talking about his past bed partners but didn’t comment on his choice of word. He propped his elbow up on the counter, running his finger over his lower lip as if he were thinking about what the other had said but it was more to hide his satisfied smile. “They did?”

Gilgamesh only hummed at that before he turned his body so that he was facing Ozymandias, one slender leg over the other. He took a sip of his drink, watching the other male with burning red eyes over the rim of his glass before he set it down with a soft clink. “I’m asking you…” He trailed off, raising a brow at him in expectation until he told him his name.

“Ozymandias…” The way it rolled off his tongue shouldn’t be this alluring. But it was and the brunette wondered for a brief second how it would sound like when the blond would moan it out against his sheets. “Well, Ozymandias,” Gilgamesh’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts and he decided to take a mouthful of the drink Gilgamesh had ordered to keep himself occupied. The strong taste on his tongue was welcomed. _An excellent choice_. He looked at Gilgamesh who was smiling at him like he _knew_ he was praising his taste in alcohol mentally. But then his smile vanished and he leaned forward until he could smell his scent. Sweet, spicy - perfume? Probably some expensive brand, judging from the golden earrings and bracelets and the fine looking material of his clothes he was wearing - mixed with the faint smell of cigarette smoke and his own scent. Saying that he smelled good was an _understatement_. He smelled fantastic, _irresistible_. It made him want to press his nose against the soft skin under his ear. 

“Is it true?”

Ozymandias looked up from his pale throat and met his crimson eyes. His gaze was hard, dark, like he was telling him that it would be a fatal mistake to try and lie to him. Not that he needed to, considering that those rumors were no rumors _at all_. “It’s true,” he said, not hiding the pride in his voice and he flexed his tanned, long fingers around his glass. “It actually is something I’m quite proud of. Why are you interested in that? Do you want me to _teach_ you?” He smirked at the blond, cat-like and mischievously which earned him a snort. “Don’t make me _laugh_ ,” Gilgamesh said, eyes closed as he took another sip of his drink before he opened them and Ozymandias could see the interest in those blood-red depths. “Though I’m curious, I must admit. I would like to see it with my own eyes. If you’re really as good as me or if those mongrels are just spouting nonsense again.” 

_Oh_ , now he was getting interested as well. The brunette turned towards the other, resting his cheek lazily against the palm of his still propped up arm. He pursed his lips, raising one dark brow. “Are you suggesting to _watch_ me as I pleasure a woman?”

Gilgamesh looked at him in silence for a few seconds, his eyes unreadable. And then he huffed out a small laugh, cruel yet attractive, just like the rest of him. “No,” he said and suddenly he was close, closer than before, his face right next to his, his lips brushing his ear, his smell filling his nose. “I want you to _ruin_ me,” Gilgamesh breathed against him; the smirk he was surely wearing on his face was more than audible in his silky voice. “To rail me, to have you bury that dick of yours as hard and deep as possible inside of me over and over again until I lose my ability to speak. Think you can manage that?”

He had him speechless for a moment. He didn’t move, he didn’t blink, he didn’t think, just taking in the words of that awfully gorgeous man in front of him. A surprise to hear that, a surprise he _very much_ enjoyed though. He turned his head slightly until his nose brushed against golden locks and he could smell the faint scent of shampoo. “Think you can handle me?” Words spoken so quietly yet he pronounced every letter like he wanted to cut skin. He could hear the shudder going through Gilgamesh’s body more than see it, thanks to the soft clink of his golden earrings and then the other chuckled lowly. “You really don’t know who you’re talking to.” His words were dripping with mockery but it wasn’t hostile. “I’ll let it slide for now. _Yes_ , I think I can handle you. Now…” And with that he pulled back and gave him a crooked smile, his eyes darkened by desire. “Do I have your interest?”

Ozymandias wanted to laugh at that. His interest already belonged to him the moment he had laid his eyes on him but he didn’t say that out loud. Instead he raised his glass to his lips, taking a few more sips of the strong liquor as he watched Gilgamesh and how his brow furrowed slightly as he grew impatient and he grinned against the rim. He slowly put down his glass with a clink before he finally gave him his answer. “You do.”

Gilgamesh leaned back with a satisfied chuckle. “Of course.” Such arrogance, yet so attracting. “I shall allow you to entertain me then.”

 

 

 

 

 

Bedding Gilgamesh was like trying to tame a lion. An experience he had never had – and it surely was something _unforgettable_. Who would have thought that this prideful man could make such sweet noises? Though Ozymandias had already guessed so. He had a nice voice after all.

The brunette pressed the side of his face against his back, right where it was bent oh so lovely, kissing the flawless skin. He had Gilgamesh on his knees, with his upper body flat against the soft sheets of the hotel bed, his white cashmere sweater pushed up to reveal more of his milky skin, his bare hips raised, his slender legs spread and as Ozymandias pulled back to look over him he had to admit that all his past bedpartners paled in comparison to _this_ sight. 

“What?” Gilgamesh’s husky voice was slightly muffled, with one side of his face pressed against the sheets. “Did I allow you to stop?” It almost made him laugh. _He_ should be grateful that Ozymandias was gracing him with the honor to spend the night with him, yet he acted like _Ozymandias_ was the one who should be grateful. High and mighty indeed. 

“No need to panic,” Ozymandias hummed, his deep voice dropping an octave as he pulled his fingers out, tracing the soft rim of his nicely stretched hole one more time. “I shall give you something better.” Gilgamesh was about to say something to that but he was cut off when the brunette pressed his cock which was still covered by his black briefs against his ass, holding his hips with a firm grip to let him feel what was about to come. He didn’t miss the soft gasp and it made him smirk. He rolled his hips a few times, slowly and lazily, enjoying the soft pressure against his trapped erection and it didn’t take long until Gilgamesh grew impatient. He reached behind him to wrap his slender fingers around Ozymandias wrist and the brunette hummed at the contact, liking the contrast of their skin tones. 

“That’s enough,” Gilgamesh growled. Ozymandias noticed the soft flush that went down his lovely neck, making him look like a tasty dessert, ready to be devoured. “Stop playing around and undress at once.”

“Only you can be in such a lewd position and still bark out commands like a king,” Ozymandias snorted, amusement tinting his voice but he complied. He left his spot behind Gilgamesh to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and pull them down. He didn’t miss how the blond glanced back at him, his red eyes glued to his cock that sprung free from its confines and pride swelled up inside of him when he saw the hunger in his gaze. 

“If you dislike it that much, please do try to render me speechless, just like I told you to do,” Gilgamesh murmured with a challenging smirk on his face.

“It’s not that I dislike it,” Ozymandias said casually as he stepped out of his briefs and then bent down to retrieve his wallet from his discarded pants. He flipped it open with a flick of his wrist and pulled out a condom before he let his wallet drop down again. “You should feel honored because I really like your voice. But I’d rather hear you making other sounds.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh pushed himself up on his forearms so he could watch the brunette better as he placed his knee on the bed. “Then you should give it your best. Show me that you’re as good as your reputation says and I shall reward you for it.” 

“I _am_ better than my reputation.” Ozymandias ripped the foil package open with his teeth with practiced ease, like he had done this a hundred times, and the way Gilgamesh’s lips parted at that made his cock twitch. “And you _will_ moan for me.”

He thought that the blond would snap at him for his arrogance but he just turned his face away without a word, surprising him. But then - and he almost had missed it - he saw how his left arm tensed up slightly and he let his gaze travel down, between his still spread legs where he had his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock in an iron grip, squeezing down on it – and he almost couldn’t get the condom on him fast enough. “Hands off. Did I allow you to touch yourself?”

“Since when do _I_ have to ask _you_ for permission?”

“Since _you_ agreed on getting fucked by _me_.” Ozymandias leaned over him until his lips were close to his ear, rubbing his length between his cheeks. His voice dropped down to a low growl. “Now hands _off_.” 

And he actually did as he was told. He felt how Gilgamesh’s body shifted under him and then his left hand that was previously curled around his cock reached behind him to dig his nails into the tanned skin of his hip. “Now what?” the blond whispered and even though he acted so obedient like a tamed lion, his voice sounded sharp like the shards of broken glass. 

Ozymandias leaned back and grabbed Gilgamesh by the hips to pull him closer to him. He sat down behind him, positioning the blond so that his long legs were on each side of his own, and he took hold of one cheek, enjoying how it felt firm yet so soft in his strong hand. “Put your hands on the headboard,” he demanded.

Gilgamesh merely hummed and complied, curling his elegant fingers around the wood. This position caused him to press his upper body against the mattress once again and he turned his face to the side so he could still breathe properly. He looked good like this, way too good.

“So _obedient_ ,” Ozymandias muttered and pressed two of his long fingers into his hole, licking his lips when he saw and felt how easy they went in thanks to all the lube and thorough fingering. “You deserve a treat.”

“If it means you’ll finally stop talking and slide that impressive cock of yours in then _please_ , go ahead.” Gilgamesh tried to sound annoyed but his voice wavered when Ozymandias twisted his fingers just right. He pushed his hips back with a crimson glare and the brunette decided it was enough teasing. He pulled his fingers out and spread his cheeks apart, lining his cock up with one hand. He watched with attentive eyes how he slid in, how every inch slowly disappeared and the feeling of Gilgamesh wrapped tightly around him, so wet and hot and soft – it was exquisite. They both let out a soft groan when he finally entered and he kept going until his hips were flush against his ass. Ozymandias held still, waiting for Gilgamesh to adjust to his girth, and he ran his hands over his legs, his hips, his back, enjoying the hard muscles and soft skin of his gorgeous body. Only when the blond moved his hips did he pull back, slowly, before he snapped his hips forward again. 

“Mh,” Gilgamesh mumbled against the sheets. “You do feel good. I have to compliment you on that.” Ozymandias only huffed in response and kept going, slowly building up a steady rhythm that had the blond under him writhing for more. So he halted in his movements, leaning forward to grab the headboard which made Gilgamesh glance up and then back.

The brunette grinned at him. “Keep your hands on the headboard.” And before he could answer he rolled his hips forward, harder than before, tightening his grip on the wood as his legs tensed up. He fucked harder, faster, rougher into him, giving him no time to react to the change of pace and his golden eyes narrowed in a satisfied smile when he heard him panting and gasping softly at every sharp thrust. 

“Just as I thought,” Ozymandias hummed, his voice filled with amusement and arousal, and he pressed his free hand between Gilgamesh’s shoulder blades to keep him down as he drove his length into him in a merciless pace. “You sound _way_ better when you’re not barking out orders but I think you can do even better.”

“Mhh…Is that a compliment or an insult, I wonder…” The last part came out as a moan when he started to roll his hips back to meet his and Ozymandias slowed down, fascinated by the way he moved. He let go of the headboard to lean back, stroking one cheek. His ass was now slightly reddened from the way it had slapped against him and he stroked the flushed skin that surely was sensitive. Ozymandias snapped his hips up one time, silently urging the blond on to move on his own now and he complied with a soft groan. He pushed back, maddingly slow like he wanted to show him how nicely he swallowed him up and he chuckled when he heard the brunette curse under his breath. _What a tease._

His teasing didn’t last long though and soon he was bouncing back on his cock so forcefully, twisting his hips so perfectly Ozymandias had to bite his lip to stifle a deep moan because _damn_ , he was pushing and pulling on him so _nicely_ like he was actually milking him and – 

“ _My legs—_ ” Gilgamesh moaned out his complain but he kept moving his hips and for that Ozymandias rewarded him with a hard thrust of his own. The blond’s lips parted in a silent gasp and he could see how his hands slid down the headboard. Ozymandias shifted slightly, leaning forward to grab one of his hands to put them back where they belonged and the sudden change of the angle made the blond moan out a soft _‘yes’_ , pressing his hips against the other male.

 _Ah_. He was way too erotic. 

Ozymandias raised his other arm to keep both of Gilgamesh’s hands pinned to the headboard and ground his hips against him, rubbing his cock against that spot that made his legs twitch. With every tiny thrust the volume of his gasps grew until they turned into soft moans and it shouldn’t be _this_ sexy but it was and his grip on Gilgamesh’s hands tightened until he heard the wood creak under their palms.

“ _Touch me_ ,” the blond demanded but his voice didn’t sound as bossy as he probably hoped for. 

“Ordering me around again?” Ozymandias chuckled. “You need to be more specific. _Where_ do you want me to touch you? Tell me and I’ll think about it.”

Gilgamesh groaned in mild frustration and turned his head so that his face was pressed into the mattress. “My _cock!_ ” His muffled voice came out. “I want you to touch my cock and make me come.”

The brunette hummed as if he were thinking about it while he continued to massage his prostate with his dick. “Hm…no. I want you to come untouched.”

He couldn’t make out the words Gilgamesh was mumbling into the sheets and it was annoying him not to see or hear him. He let go of his hands which promptly slid down again and pulled back, letting his cock slide out of him. That caused the other man to raise his head and look back in confusion and annoyance. “What do you _think_ you’re doing?”

Ozymandias didn't answer and curled a tanned hand around his hip instead, rolling him over so that he was on his back and – his heart jumped when he laid his eyes on him, on his gorgeous body and his beautiful face. His cheeks were as flushed as his cock and a few strands of his golden hair were sticking to his forehead. He looked disheveled, completely different than an hour before when they were at the bar and yet he was still so _dangerously_ pretty like no other.

He noticed the smirk on the other’s face and knew he was about to say something provocative because he had caught him staring. But before he could actually open his mouth, Ozymandias hooked his arms under his knees and pulled him downwards until the tip of his cock was pressing into him once again and Gilgamesh leaned his head back, baring his pale throat to him as he let out a deep moan. 

“That’s it,” the brunette hissed, picking up his rhythm from before almost immediately. “That’s what I want to hear from you.” He heard the male under him laugh at that which quickly turned into a lewd moan and then he raised both of his arms over his head to press them against the headboard, like he was afraid the force of his hips would make his head bump against the wood. Now that he was more than ready to receive all of him Ozymandias didn’t hold back. He lifted Gilgamesh’s lower half onto his lap, grabbing his hips with firm hands as he angled his hips upwards and he couldn’t help but grin when he saw how the blond’s mouth fell open when he struck that spot again. “ _Yesss,_ ” he hissed and his red eyes fell shut as he turned his face to the side in bliss. “That’s a – _mhh_ …that’s a _good_ angle–” Ozymandias was fucking him so hard that his flushed cock was slapping against his toned stomach, his precum leaving glistening spots on his skin. He fucked him so hard that the headboard was banging against the wall, not loud enough to drown their moans and groans but loud enough to heighten their excitement. Gilgamesh’s thighs were quivering by now, his fingers flexing against the wood and he made such _sinful_ noises, it was almost too much for the brunette. He dug his nails deeper into the soft skin of his hips and he was sure they’d leave lovely bruises, dark on the pale skin. 

“Open your eyes,” Ozymandias ordered him, voice thick with sex. “Open your eyes and keep them on me where they belong.”

He could feel how Gilgamesh tightened around his cock at his words and he slowly turned his face towards him before he opened his red eyes. His gaze was filled with arousal, his brows furrowed like he was confused about his body’s reaction to Ozymandias. But he was smirking at him. “You seem to like my face,” he hummed, biting his lip to stifle a moan at a particular hard thrust. “Tell me. Are you perhaps _falling_ for me?”

 _Falling for him?_ Ozymandias huffed out a laugh that sounded more erotic than mocking and pulled him harder against his body. “I think you’re talking too much again.” 

He focused on pounding into him harder and faster with the intent to make him come and he was pleased to see that Gilgamesh did keep his crimson gaze on him even though he could tell it was getting difficult for him. The way his eyes threatened to flutter shut at every well aimed thrust against his prostate was oddly arousing. “I… _ahh–_ ” His brows furrowed, his lips trembled – Ozymandias could tell that he was getting there. He as well could feel the telltale sensation of his approaching orgasm and he knew, he needed to make him come before he reached his peak. He let go of his hip to run his hand over his chest and stomach, dangerously close to his leaking cock. He saw how Gilgamesh’s stomach tensed up like he was expecting him to touch him but he didn’t, letting his hand glide up instead to brush over one hard nipple. Gilgamesh’s breathing was deeper, heavier now and he lowered one of his arms to grab Ozymandias’ hand with such strength, it could break bones. “ _Close_ ,” he whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut. “Just a little–” 

Ozymandias stopped moving and it was almost comical how fast Gilgamesh’s eyes flew open, glaring at him like he wanted to _kill_ him with his eyes. “How _dare_ you–” But he never finished his sentence because just when he started to yell at him Ozymandias snapped his hips forward again, pounding into him even faster and Gilgamesh arched his back as he let out a shout and then – _yes_ , he could feel him tightening up rhythmically around him, his stomach tensing up and then he came over himself, moaning as Ozymandias fucked him trough his orgasm. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust but he had kept his gaze on him and the way he looked – it was etched into his memory now, a face he would _never_ forget.

Ozymandias shifted around, changing his angle so he wasn’t driving his cock into his prostate anymore to avoid overstimulating the other as he chased his own climax now. Gilgamesh looked so contented, like a lion lazing around in the sun and he raised their intertwined hands to his lips that were curled up into his trademark smirk. “You did _good_ ,” he muttered as he took one tanned finger in, flicking his incredibly soft tongue around it. “Come on now, I want to watch your face when you come inside me.” He took another finger in, sucking on the long digits and it was enough for Ozymandias. His hips stuttered as he came with a low groan, leaning back a little. He gave a few shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm before he finally stopped moving and ran a hand through his sweaty bangs to push them back and out of his face with a shuddering exhale. He glanced down at Gilgamesh, noticing how he was just staring at him almost in awe and he smirked. “What are you staring at? Are you perhaps _falling_ for me?”

This snapped him out of whatever he was in and the blond snorted as he let go of his hand, but it sounded weak. “Don’t make me _laugh_ …” He trailed off as he watched how Ozymandias slowly slid out of his soft hole, holding the condom with his free hand before he pulled it off and tied it up. “Though I must admit…those mongrels weren’t lying.”

Oh. _Right_. He almost forgot about that. The brunette tossed the condom somewhere behind him before he sank down into the soft sheets next to Gilgamesh, sighing at the sensation. “ _Of course_ they weren’t. And you weren’t that bad as well.” He turned his face to look at him, the corner of his lips curving up into a lazy smile. “How about…you and I repeat this another time?”

“ _Oh?_ ” Gilgamesh’s eyes were glinting with interest and he rolled onto his side to face him properly. “Like…later?”

Ozymandias looked at him in surprise before he started laughing which earned him a glare. He then hummed in agreement and leaned forward until his lips were close to his. “Why not?” He ran his fingers down the side of his face, tracing his jawline before he grabbed his chin. 

“The night is long, after all.”


End file.
